


How I Met Love

by EliseKerry, Suraan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambos estão morando longe por causa da faculdade, Declaração de Sentimentos, Dia dos namorados, Isso é realmente muito fofo, Iwaizumi prepara o chá que Oikawa gosta porque ele o ama e nada mais importa, Iwaizumi é fofo também, M/M, Mas agora estão de férias, Oikawa é um bebe e é isto
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 01:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16651348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliseKerry/pseuds/EliseKerry, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suraan/pseuds/Suraan
Summary: Aquele em que Oikawa e Iwaizumi se reencontram após um longo período separados pela Universidade em cidades diferentes.Sentados frente a frente sobre a escada do corredor de sua casa, Oikawa sente-se encorajado para confessar seu amor naquele dia significativo: O dia dos namorados!





	How I Met Love

Levantar da cama era um ato difícil de fazer, ainda mais quando o ar gélido percorria sua nuca, indicando que a temperatura não estava tão gostosa quanto gostaria. O sol que entrava por sua janela e dava direto as suas pernas cobertas por mais de dois cobertores, era muito mais agradável do que a ideia de sair dali. Mesmo sabendo que deveria. Afinal, Iwaizumi já deveria estar de pé, sabendo que este acorda sempre muito cedo, enquanto ele mesmo permanece na cama por muito mais tempo. Então Oikawa, tomou coragem para pegar seu celular que estava ao lado da cama, apenas para verificar o que já imaginava, eram nove horas da manhã de uma terça-feira de férias.

Não era qualquer terça-feira, era a primeira terça-feira com Iwaizumi, depois de muitas sem a presença dele. Isso fazia com que seu estomago borbulhasse um pouco em nervosismo, era ele no final das contas.

O amigo de infância havia chegado no dia anterior durante a noite, depois de um longo período em que ficou fora da cidade natal por conta da faculdade. Isso não os impedia de manter a amizade, mas estava longe de ser agradável para ambos. Viviam de ligações e pequenos comentários sobre a vida, mas isso não era a mesma coisa. Era apenas aceitável. Não existia outra opção além dessa.

E Oikawa sabia que quando mais ficasse na cama, menos tempo teria para poder ouvi-lo falar. E ouvir a voz de Iwaizumi era como se a paz reinasse em seu mundo particular. Ele só entendeu o porquê isso acontecia, depois de um longo período de saudade. Algumas vezes se pegou rindo sozinho, por ser tão idiota ao longo dos anos e não perceber as coisas diante do próprio nariz. Isso fazia com que nesse exato momento, ele quisesse levantar, mas ao mesmo tempo quisesse permanecer mais um pouco deitado sobre seus devaneios.

Vencendo a preguiça e qualquer outro sentimento que o impedia de sair da sua bolha de conforto e calor, Oikawa arrastou-se para fora da cama, calçando suas pantufas quentes e seguindo para o banheiro, a fim de ao menos estar minimamente apresentável para quando saísse do quarto.

Logo após cuidar de sua higiene, saiu do quarto mesmo que ainda se arrastando, seguindo o cheiro aconchegante de chá que invadia o pequeno corredor de sua casa. Na cozinha, encontrou Iwaizumi de costas para si, servindo-se com o chá quente.

Reservou para ele mesmo, um minuto para olhar a cena que se desenrolava à sua frente. Não era incomum, afinal, ambos sempre dormiram um na casa do outro e sempre Iwaizumi quem acordava antes. Porém, Tooru se enchia de um sentimento de nostalgia por esses momentos, já que agora eles eram escassos e ainda mais preciosos para ele.

Oikawa sentia falta da rotina que eles mantiveram por tantos anos. Sentia falta da constante que Hajime era em sua vida, mas que agora, a vida tinha os obrigado a trocar a presença pelas ligações.

\- Já em pé, Iwa-chan? É por isso que você está sempre com essa cara mal-humorada. – Decidiu dar uma pausa em suas reflexões e provocá-lo. Era quase como se não pudesse evitar.

Ao invés de respondê-lo, Hajime apenas encheu uma segunda caneca e entregou à Tooru.

\- Tome isso e cale a boca. É muito cedo para eu ter que lidar com você.

\- Ah, que gentil, Iwa-chan! Tão cuidadoso. – Oikawa cantarolou, seguindo o amigo, que, estranhamente, sentou-se nos degraus da sua pequena escada que levava aos quartos.

Na verdade, não era tão estranho assim, pois eles costumavam fazer lanches nas escadas de suas casas desde a infância, alegando que era legal porque era diferente e ninguém fazia isso. Isso acabou se tornando um costume dos dois, e faziam sempre que queriam passar um tempo mais aconchegados um no outro.

Enquanto o rosto de Iwaizumi era tomado por uma pequena brisa de fumaça que escorria para fora de sua xícara após sorver mais um gole, Oikawa passava uma de suas longas pernas por cima de uma das dele apoiando-a ali, sentando-se de frente para ele, a outra perna apenas apoiada com cuidado sobre a perna dobrada dele contra o degrau da escada. Quem olhasse de fora, não diria que era uma posição aconchegante de se ficar, mas para eles, isso não importava muito.

\- Quase pensei que não viria mais, essa semana passou e você não me ligou... – Oikawa choramingou, antes de levar sua xícara para os lábios.

\- Oh, desculpe por isso, fiquei um pouco preso com o estágio. – Hajime levou uma das mãos atrás da nuca para acariciar os fios de cabelo que estavam menos ralos do que a ultima vez que Toru o viu, era um sinal de embaraço claro no amigo. – Precisei fazer algumas entrevistas a mais e acabei atrasando meus relatórios...

Oikawa soltou um riso leve.

\- Tudo bem, não fique se explicando muito, não é como se eu tivesse sentido falta, ou algo assim...

\- Claro. – Iwaizumi o encarou daquela forma que fazia a espinha de Oikawa se arrepiar inteira. - Você só estava choramingando porque não sentiu minha falta.

\- Ei!! Eu não estava choramingando. – Oikawa gesticulou com uma de suas mãos, e com a outra levou a xícara novamente a boca, para tomar mais um gole do líquido quente. – E você continua tendo gostos horríveis para chá.

\- Se você não gosta de chá verde em pó, porque tem isso em casa?

Oikawa desviou os olhos e com a boca ainda contra a xícara resmungou alguma coisa impossível de ser identificada.

\- Eu não estou te ouvindo, Oikawa! – Hajime disse simplesmente.

Tooru despejou, se inclinando para frente para ficar mais próximo dos olhos de Iwaizumi:

\- Porque eu sabia que você viria e sei que você gosta dessa coisa horrorosa, você deveria me amar para sempre, só pelo meu esforço de tomar isso com você.

\- Você não era gentil assim. O que foi? A faculdade está te fazendo bem, então? - Iwaizumi perguntou, olhando-o por cima da borda da caneca fumegante, sentindo o rosto esquentar um pouco e se esforçou para convencer-se de que, era por conta do chá e não pelo sentimento que se espalhou por seu peito pelo pequeno gesto de Tooru.

\- Eu sempre fui gentil, você é que é rude desde a infância, Iwa-chan. - Oikawa lhe dirigiu um olhar azedo - Sobre a faculdade, bem, está ótima. Sinta-se privilegiado por conhecer o futuro advogado de sucesso do Japão.

Hajime riu debochado, mas no fundo ele não duvidava nem um pouco. Claro, Tooru tinha o sonho de seguir com o vôlei, mas a partir do momento que ele se decidiu por um curso, Iwaizumi sabia que ele se empenharia e seria o melhor, porque Oikawa era um maldito perfeccionista e sempre faria de tudo para isso.

\- E você, Iwa-chan? Se esforçando para ser jornalista esportivo? Prometo que te dou uma entrevista exclusiva para alavancar sua carreira. - Oikawa riu, empurrando levemente a perna de Iwaizumi com a sua, numa provocação velada e corriqueira entre eles.

\- Oh, claro, estou ansioso para tê-lo em frente às câmeras falando sobre sua convivência pacífica com Ushiwaka, na seleção. – Debochou ainda mais, com um sorriso raro.

\- Ugh, você é um sádico - Oikawa torceu o nariz, bebericando seu chá - Takeru perguntou de você. Disse que está com saudades de suas aulas de vôlei, aquele pequeno traidor... - Resmungou com uma carranca desdenhosa e ciumenta. Hajime sentiu o interior se retorcer de carinho perante aquela expressão tão conhecida.

\- Parece que você não conseguiu convencê-lo a ser levantador no afinal das contas, mas eu não tenho culpa se sou mais legal que você e ele me prefere. - Iwaizumi deu de ombros, dissimulado.

\- Ownt, Iwa-chan, como você é iludido, tadinho. - As palavras escorregavam por seus lábios cheias de um sarcasmo familiar entre eles.

Eles trocaram um sorriso conhecedor, confortável. Ambos buscavam o aconchego dos momentos corriqueiros dos quais tanto foram privados com a distância. Por isso, eles aproveitaram quando um silêncio acolhedor os envolveu. Mais do que o chá quente que tomavam, seus corpos eram aquecidos pela satisfação agridoce de ter um ao outro por perto novamente.

Porém, não durou tanto, já que logo Oikawa teve um sobressalto ao sentir o braço de Iwaizumi distraidamente apoiado sobre a parte inferior de sua coxa, inclinando-se em sua direção, totalmente alheio à agitação que esse ato despreocupado causou no estômago de Oikawa.

\- Tendo muitos problemas em administrar as milhares de fãs que você deve ter conseguido na faculdade? - Perguntou, enquanto Tooru sentia suas bochechas esquentarem levemente ao se deparar com o toque mais quente de Hajime, o mesmo tentou disfarçar o rubor com a xícara próximo de sua boca, o vapor iluminando todo seu rosto aos olhos esverdeados que o encaravam atentos. 

Oikawa endireitou as costas sobre o encosto, tomando para si uma pose bastante conhecida, aquela em que ele está prestes a fazer um comentário de auto extravagância, Iwaizumi poderia sentir seus olhos rolarem em um instinto quase próprio, se aquilo não estivesse fazendo tanta falta para ele.

\- Está sendo difícil, sabe, ser bonito é muito difícil. – Sua boca ganhou um sorriso naturalmente malandro, enquanto seus olhos eram puro exibicionismo. – Você tem ideia de quantas cartas eu recebo por dia, Iwa-chan? Semana passada, tive duas confissões...

Hajime interrompeu a tagarelice de Tooru com uma cara feia, fazendo com que ele esperasse por alguma atitude costumeira, um pouco mais rude que o normal, talvez. Mas ao invés disso, Iwaizumi apenas se encostou novamente sobre o encosto, tentando se manter relaxado sobre o assunto.

\- Hnn, confissões é? – Soltou como se fosse alguma novidade, mas ele sabia que não era nenhum tipo de novidade, Oikawa era realmente muito popular desde a época da escola. – Você finalmente encontrou o amor no meio de tantas fãs dessa vez?

Oikawa se remexeu pendendo a cabeça um pouco para o lado, os olhos perdidos entre o restante de chá que havia em sua caneca. Seus pensamentos vagaram sobre a resposta que deveria dar a essa pergunta.

Iwaizumi considerou a resposta um tanto óbvia diante daquela pequena postura, afinal, sabia ler o amigo como ninguém. E sabia que Tooru sempre teve essa vontade, de querer encontrar um amor para viver o resto dos seus dias ao lado. Mesmo que muitas pessoas não soubessem, ele era um romântico nato. Sentia-se feliz, mas seu coração tornava-se um pouco pesado, ainda mais quando Oikawa retornou a falar.

\- Bem, eu encontrei...

Iwaizumi sabia que isso aconteceria, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Sabia que muitas pessoas se interessavam verdadeiramente por Oikawa e logo, ele poderia corresponder uma dessas muitas pessoas que se viam atraídas pelo brilho que ele emitia.

Mas saber disso não era o mesmo que estar preparado para isso. De certa forma, era triste e engraçado pensar que bastou poucos meses longe de suas asas, para que isso acontecesse à Oikawa.

O amargo em sua boca falava por si só. Seu amor escorregou por entre seus dedos simplesmente porque seu coração decidiu amar a única pessoa que ele não podia ter.

Mas, que tipo de melhor amigo ele seria se não ficasse feliz com a felicidade de Oikawa?

\- Oh... Que inesperado. – Tentando recuperar-se da sensação de levar um soco na boca do estômago, Hajime deu tudo de si para agir com naturalidade. – Eu espero que essa pessoa seja algum tipo de santidade, porque vai ter que lidar com você de agora em diante e Deus sabe que isso não é fácil. – Gracejou, forçosamente, mas por sorte, sua voz soou firme. – Bom, me conte. Como é essa pessoa? Como você a conheceu? Algum daqueles clichês idiotas que eu sei que você gosta? Como os livros sendo derrubados e toda aquela merda do toque das mãos?

Tooru abriu um pequeno sorriso que pareceu um pouco triste aos olhos de Iwaizumi, enquanto girava o resto de chá que já estava frio no fundo da caneca.

\- Bem, é uma história bem longa, na verdade. – Oikawa começou, fazendo o estômago de Hajime se afundar ainda mais. – Eu posso demorar um pouco com isso. – Disse, em tom de aviso, esperando pelo consentimento de Iwaizumi, enquanto ele mesmo criava forças para prosseguir com aquilo agora que havia começado, suas mãos tremulavam um pouco, e ele não sabia onde colocá-las para que seu nervosismo não refletisse sobre elas. De qualquer maneira, era esse o momento, ao menos, parecia ser esse o momento certo.

\- Bom, vamos logo com isso então. Tenho tempo para ouvir você, Oikawa.

\- Ok...

Tooru levantou o olhar para aprofundá-lo no de Hajime, mesmo que fosse difícil, era uma desonra para ele não enfrentar aquilo de frente, então ele não desviaria sua atenção de qualquer que fosse a reação dele.

– Quando eu tinha uns cinco anos de idade, ganhei vizinhos novos lá na rua da casa onde passei minha infância inteira. Foi engraçado porque logo que vi a mudança toda, notei que pela primeira vez, eu teria um vizinho com mais ou menos a minha idade e então eu pensei “eu vou fazer amizade com aquele garoto, e nós vamos ter inúmeras aventuras juntos”. – Um pequeno sorriso nostálgico marcava seus lábios – Mas sabe, quando a gente é criança, não imagina como uma coisa simples pode mudar tudo dali para frente.

\- Oikawa?! – Hajime interrompeu – Você vai me contar como conheceu o seu amor, ou vai ficar falando sobre a nossa infância juntos?

Ele desviou os olhos de Iwaizumi e encarou as próprias mãos, soltando um pequeno suspiro.

\- Se você parar de me interromper Iwa-chan, eu posso chegar lá. – Tomou um tom sério e Hajime se sentiu um pouco deslocado com a mudança de postura que ele teve. Oikawa poucas vezes tinha aquele tom na voz e em todas, era um momento muito importante para ele.

\- O-ok, continue...

\- Uma vez, quando nós éramos bem pequenos ainda, você ficou doente, de cama, lembra? – Iwaizumi assentiu. – Eu fiquei muito triste com isso, porque queria sair para brincar com você. Foi a primeira vez que pensei em ir atrás de algo para alguém que eu queria fazer feliz, além das pessoas da minha família.

Oikawa mordeu um pouco dos lábios, parecendo procurar as palavras certas para prosseguir, enquanto Hajime despertava uma atenção ainda mais concentrada, pois aquelas coisas não pareciam fazer algum sentido sobre aquela conversa.

\- E não demorou muito para que estivéssemos no ensino médio também. O tempo passou rápido. Dizem que é assim quando estamos felizes. – Divagou. - Passamos por muitas coisas até chegarmos ali, bons e maus momentos, mas não importava, porque você estava sempre comigo. Mas acho que posso ter fechado os olhos para algumas coisas ao meu redor. – Ele pendeu o olhar para o lado novamente, a cabeça seguindo o mesmo movimento, alguns fios caindo graciosamente por sua testa. – Passei por momentos muito bons, os melhores durante a época do ensino médio, mas sobre o amor... – Um suspiro baixo e trêmulo escapou de seus lábios. – Sempre foi algo que me pareceu escapar das mãos, mesmo que eu tivesse uma ou outra namorada, ou declarações, bem, você sabe...

\- Oikawa... – Hajime interrompeu novamente, por um breve momento as coisas pareciam ter tomado um rumo pelo qual, ele jamais esperava. Seu coração pulava em seu peito, desgovernado, descrente.

Esperançoso.

\- Sabe Iwa-chan, quando você foi embora para cursar Jornalismo, eu pensei que seria fácil aguentar... Você sempre foi meu amigo e eu fico feliz pela sua felicidade. Só que isso... A distância, me mostrou que não é tão fácil assim. – Sua voz parecia menos firme agora. Mas tão cheia de sentimentos que Hajime não conseguia não prestar atenção. – Até o momento, eu achava que não conhecia o amor, mas na verdade, eu acho que sempre o confundi com outro sentimento...

\- Oikawa...

\- O que eu ‘tô tentando dizer, Iwa-chan, é que...

Mas aquela frase nunca chegou a ser finalizada, pois seus lábios foram tomados impetuosamente por Hajime. E foi desesperadamente bom. Tanto que Oikawa podia jurar que estava derretendo de dentro para fora.

Os olhos arregalados de Tooru demoraram menos de dois segundos para serem rendidos por aquela sensação de plenitude e se fecharem, denotando a total entrega dele naquele instante.

Hajime, em algum momento, largou sua caneca vazia em um dos degraus daquela escada e segurou os lados do rosto de Oikawa como quem segura um tesouro, tamanho carinho que ele colocou em seu toque. Os lábios, famintos por aquele beijo, lábios que esperaram aquele momento por anos a fio, agora se dedicavam a explorar, lentamente, cada pequeno pedaço da boca de Tooru, memorizando a textura, o calor, o sabor. A forma como ele correspondia suas carícias sem nenhuma hesitação ou como seus lábios pareciam se encaixar perfeitamente.

Era perfeito. Céus, Iwaizumi sempre imaginou que seria bom beijá-lo, mas aquilo era perfeito demais. Tão perfeito que quando eles precisaram se afastar em busca de ar, Hajime não quis ir muito longe, então separou seus lábios, mas arrastou-o pela bochecha de Oikawa, incapaz de abrir mão daquele calor.

\- Iwa-chan... – O murmúrio trêmulo de Oikawa o fez desejar aqueles olhos no seu e um sorriso repuxou em seus lábios ao ver o brilho feliz que os iluminava. – Eu ‘to querendo me confessar aqui...

Hajime apenas soltou um pequeno riso abafado, aproximando seus lábios para deixar um beijo casto sobre a bochecha de Tooru. Talvez aquele momento devesse apenas ser apreciado, foi o que cruzou sobre sua mente.

\- E você esperou até o dia de hoje para fazer isso, seu idiota? – Perguntou.

\- As pessoas geralmente esperam por datas importantes para fazer isso, não é? – Oikawa respondeu, fazendo com que Iwaizumi se desse conta da data em especial.

\- Não estou falando sobre o dia dos namorados, mas sim por conta de todo esse tempo. – Iwaizumi suspirou. - Sabe Oikawa, eu sempre amei você.

\- Ouh, me desculpe Iwa-chan, mas é um pouco difícil se confessar quando a pessoa que você gosta tem uma cara mal-humorada quase 24 horas por dia. – Oikawa alfinetou, sentindo-se na liberdade de fazer aquilo.

Aquele momento sério estava matando seus nervos. Mas agora, era como se a tensão que pesava sobre seus ombros tivesse sido trocada por toneladas de borboletas no estômago. Ainda mais quando os lábios de Iwaizumi Hajime o tocavam tão euforicamente. Pedindo por mais de seu contato, por mais dele sobre si.

Hajime poderia ter retrucado como de costume, na verdade adorava cortar as suas asinhas despretensiosas, mas aquele momento era muito especial para os dois.

Afinal, aquele era o momento em que ambos finalmente, despertaram o conhecimento sobre o amor.


End file.
